realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gond
| domains | favored weapon = Craftmaster (warhammer) | channel divinity = Gond's craft }} Gond (pronounced GAHND) , the Lord of All Smiths, is the intermediate deity of craft and smithwork, whose faith is the state religion of Lantan. The church of Gond is tolerated across Faerûn and members are found in both good and evil aligned human populations. He has an increasing following in rock gnome communities. In Durpar, Estagund, and Var the Golden, he is known as Zionil, patron of craftfolk, inventors and creators. Worshipers The heart of Gond's church is the High Holy Crafthouse of Inspiration in the city of Illul in Lantan. This monastery is run by Danactar the High Artificer, Most Holy Servant of Gond. Danactar is the highest ranking mortal cleric of Gond; he is the supreme voice in ecclesiastical matters and he serves in Lantan's ruling council, the Ayrorch. The church of Gond consists mostly of wandering clerics who travel from settlement to settlement, finding work as artisans and engineers. Settling in one area is only encouraged in centers for innovation that warrant constant observation, such as Zhentil Keep, Waterdeep, Athkatla, and Suzail. The church encourages wealth, as it demonstrates the benefits of following Gond. As they travel, clerics take samples of any inventions they discover and assist innovators they encounter, filing regular reports to their superiors. Gond is accepted among the Gnomish pantheon as Nebelun the meddler, though a small gnomish cult believes that Nebelun is a separate deity. Temples to Gond are imposing, boxy stone structures surrounded by porticoes. The only internal decorations are sprawling exhibits of items, some of historical interest, some representing the latest work of master crafters. The central altar consists of a massive anvil surrounded by spinning cogs in a giant machine. Backrooms consist of workshops. Relationships The church of Mystra opposes Gond, believing he holds technology above magic; in truth, Gond views magic as a tool to further his creativity. Merchants cultivate relationships with Gond's clergy in the hope of profiting from trading in Gondar inventions. Periodically, an invention of the followers of Gond will have an adverse economic effect, resulting in hostility from other faiths. Deities of Knowledge and Invention Along with Milil, Deneir and Oghma, Gond is one of the Deities of Knowledge and Invention. History Dogma Actions count. Intentions are one thing, but it is the result that is most important. Talk is for others, while those who serve Gond do. Make new things that work. Become skilled at forging or some craft, and practice making things and various means of joining and fastening until you can create devices to suit any situation or space. Question and challenge the unknown with new devices. New inventions should be elegant and useful. Practice experimentation and innovation in the making of tools and the implementation of processes, and encourage these virtues in others through direct aid, sponsorship, and diplomatic support. Keep records of your striving, ideas, and sample devices so that others may follow your work and improve on what you leave behind and encourage others, such as farmers and hunters, to think of new tools, improved ways of crafting and using their existing gear, and new ways of doing things. Observe, acquire, and store safely the makings of others and spread such knowledge among the consecrated of Gond. Discuss ideas and spread them so that all may see the divine light that is the Wonderbringer. Trade Screws and threaded bolts are “holy secrets of Gond,” and pretty much limited to temples and to furniture and special devices built, guarded, and used only by priests of that god. Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:True neutral deities Category:Deities of Knowledge and Invention